


[虫哈铁]《趁人之危》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫哈铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫哈铁。“这不公平，他这是犯规。”





	[虫哈铁]《趁人之危》

“他今晚有会。”Harley将湿漉漉的毛巾放在一旁，低头将吻印在Tony脖颈上。刚洗完澡身上还带着热气，他的体温高于平常，Tony不由自主的往他怀里靠了靠。  
他从背后抱住了Tony，手环住腰身吻落在脖颈与肩侧，动着腰已经硬起的东西暗示性十足的磨蹭着他的臀部。他的呼吸滚烫落在皮肤上像燎起了火花，Tony不由自主的颤了一下。  
夜色已深，时针指向数字十，向十一稳步靠近。持续了几周的研发任务在今天下午得到了最终的非常成功的结果，他给自己放了假，封锁了实验室往沙发上一瘫就是一整个下午，结果实质是电影在家庭影院里放着他在睡觉。  
Harley回家时做好了饭才将他喊醒，告诉他Peter提前打电话回来说明了今天晚上有会要开的情况。Peter晚上没那么快回来意味着什么Tony知道的清清楚楚，Harley一直没什么表现他还在疑惑，现在Harley一洗完澡就抱上来箍着他的腰，他才感觉到正常。  
不被缠着压着按着反而觉得不适应了。他有些想笑，习惯真正是成了自然。别人有一只狼狗就够受了，他还一有就是两只，偏偏两个人都是醋劲大的。平时两个人都在的时候是比着赛似的怎么狠怎么来，“我操的您舒服还是他操的您舒服”之类的问题是最常见的，到最后受苦受累的还是他。  
现在只有一个人在家是最好的。他转过头去捏着Harley的下巴与他接吻，另一只手与Harley十指相扣。唇舌交缠之间他感觉到Harley的手撩开睡衣往里面摸，每到一处就点起一处的火。  
“直奔主题？”Tony勾起嘴角咬了咬Harley的嘴唇，手指勾了勾Harley下巴。Harley没出声，往前了些再次堵住他的嘴唇，手指摸到胸口揉捏按压着乳头。  
“趁他没回来。”一吻结束Harley才哑着嗓子开口。Tony从来不会偏心，两个人都在的时候他永远一碗水端平，只有独处的时候才是真正意义上的独占Tony。  
这样的机会实在太少，每一次都是难得的时间。Harley将他往前按在床上翻过来，Tony食指勾着他内裤边将它拉下来后Harley的性器几乎是弹了出来。吹了声口哨，Tony挑了挑眉毛：“小朋友很激动啊？”他轻轻弹了弹柱身。  
一语双关，小朋友兴奋了“小朋友”当然激动。Harley喘了口气毫不客气的挺腰将自己顶进Tony手心让他握着：“那您摸摸我。”  
一个称呼的改变宣告了今夜的正式开始。Tony不会亏待自己，他顺从的动手握着柱身摩擦，将待会要顶进自己身体里的东西撸的更硬。体液从性器顶端溢出流下沾湿了Tony的手，他的手指湿淋淋闪着水光。  
Harley拿过枕头边放着的润滑液，膝盖顶进Tony双腿之间让他分开腿，将他的裤子拉下来。自己被开拓并不影响手上的动作，Tony放松着身体容纳进Harley的手指，手上花样颇多的帮Harley撸着。  
在家里，润滑液到处都是。厨房里房间里浴室里客厅里花园里，甚至阳台和门口也有。不是因为做的有多勤，而是因为两只小狼狗随时随地都能发情。Tony永远不懂为什么自己明明穿着肥大的工装裤上身的背心还有机油，都能让他们俩硬起想要压着他办事。  
等到Tony喘着气面上绯红，手指无意识抓紧了床单，穴肉收缩绞紧了Harley的手指往里吞，Harley才停下动作抽出手指，性器抵在穴口慢慢往里顶。  
“啊...”Tony难耐的喘着气，腿盘着Harley的腰手臂环牢了他的脖颈紧紧抱着他，身子不自觉的发着颤等Harley完全进入。被好好开拓过的穴道很轻松的容纳进Harley，软肉被推挤开紧紧包裹着他，期待着他接下来的动作。  
“这感觉就像偷情一样。”一吻结束Harley突然开口。Tony混沌的大脑一时没反应过来他是什么意思，疑惑的皱了皱眉继续享受着Harley的撞击。  
“算着Peter回来的时间，抓紧时间多独占您一会儿。”Harley托着他的臀部往上送迎着自己的顶撞，囊袋拍击臀部发出啪啪的声响。“您说这像不像妻子趁丈夫不在和情人私会？”  
“那Peter可就是正室了。”Tony挑衅的抓住他话里的漏洞，抬头咬了他的喉结一口。Harley喘了口气喉结上下滚动着：“那说明您喜欢的是我，不然我就不会是您的情人了。”  
“或者，我比Peter更能让您满意。”他暗示性的顶了顶Tony。  
Peter不在，Tony一切都可以顺着Harley来好让自己不被操的太狠，可他没想到一切顺着Harley来也是会出事的。突然停了动作他难耐的收缩穴道催促Harley，却听到他开口道。  
“这句话真该让Peter听到。”Harley惋惜的叹口气，忽然将Tony翻了个身压在床上，拿起他的手机放在旁边。  
“我有个好主意。”

十一点二十分，会议已经结束，Peter拒绝了Friday的帮助，自己掌握着方向盘。他与Harley都对对方的本性心知肚明，趁Harley不在与Tony独处时的事他也做过，并且几乎是无一例外，只要有机会就一定这么干。现在家里发生着什么不用想他也知道，酸醋不受限制的发酵着。  
同意不代表愿意，他与Harley是相看两厌，怎样都不顺眼。注意路况与交通规则的同时他能开多快就开了多快，直到红绿灯让他停止，Friday通知他Tony打来了电话。  
“Mr.Stark？”他立刻接听，可接下来在几秒钟沉寂后听到的却是Tony陡然拔高了声调的呻吟。  
一瞬间明白过来电话那头是怎样的情况，Peter烦躁的攥紧了方向盘，眼神死死盯着红绿灯上不停闪动着减小的红色数字：“Hey，我可不想听这样的现场实录。”他嫉妒的快要疯了。  
“又不是没听过，是不是？”Harley的声音远远的传来，Peter立刻判断出了他们大概处于怎样的体位。手机在Tony面前，大概率是在床上的后入式。  
这太过了。Tony的手被Harley拉在身后，他不能捂住自己的嘴，而抿紧嘴唇想要不发出声音的努力也被Harley接下来的顶撞耗成白费。Tony听到Peter的声音，他一瞬间体会到了Harley所说的感觉，这个场面实在太像情人挑衅正室了。  
“你把电话、挂了..”他努力压着声音里的颤抖，却依然没能收住被Harley一下狠撞操出来的停顿。  
“这不公平，他这是犯规。”Peter的声音里一瞬间带上了委屈，无比正义好像自己没有干过这样的事情一样。  
“彼此彼此。”Harley一笑。他握着Tony的腰，故意将一声“抬高点”说的手机能够收到音。他摆动着腰身次次操到最关键的地方，逼的Tony声音里带上了哭腔。  
Peter就这样一路硬着回到家，表现的无比委屈，而拉着Tony的手让他握住自己的举动却是无比坦荡。再进入时Tony已经湿透了，穴肉不在乎来着是谁依然欢快的缠上去吮吸绞紧了Peter，一场情事纠缠到次日凌晨才结束。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *和暮暮聊天时讨论了一些剧情，但是聊天记录没了我也忘了qwqqqq


End file.
